


Bitterschokolade

by thepinkaegyodonut



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Bittersweet, Eating Disorders, F/F, Feels, Friendship/Love, I Tried, Kinda, Lack of Communication, Loneliness, Music, Nonverbal Communication, Pansexual Character, Piano, Sad, Sappy, Social Issues, Teenage Drama
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 23:52:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15012128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepinkaegyodonut/pseuds/thepinkaegyodonut
Summary: Warm.Du bist warm.Schokoladenbraun.Bitterschokolade.Denn selbst die warmen Farben können mit ihrer Naivität und Freundlichkeit unerträglich grausam werden.





	Bitterschokolade

Bitterschokolade  
.  
.

Warm.  
Das war das erste Wort, was mir zu ihr einfiel.  
Du bist warm.  
Der intimste Satz, den ich ihr ins Ohr flüsterte.  
Schokoladenbraun.  
Das war nicht nur die Farbe ihrer kurzen Haare sondern auch die ihrer Augen, die sich jedoch meist hinter großen Brillengläsern versteckten. Außerdem war sie süß, schmeckte wie ein Stück der Schokolade, die wir uns teilten, bevor wie sie auf den Lippen der jeweils anderen schmeckten. Doch die Farben, die ich mit ihr verbinde, sind gelb- und orangetöne, einzelne pinke Elemente und ein zartes, mädchenhaftes Rosa.  
Alles naive, warme Farben.  
Denn sie war warm, warm wie die Sonne, deren Position sie in meinem Weltbild einnahm, wenn ich die Erde wäre.  
Warm war sie nicht nur körperlich, doch da meine Hände immer kalt waren, auch im Hochsommer, fand ich es ganz passend. Um ehrlich zu sein, war es das erste Adjektiv, was mir einfiel, als wir uns näher kamen. Groß vielleicht noch, denn obwohl sie jünger war, überragte sie mich um gut einen Kopf.  
Doch obgleich sie jünger war und sich auf mich einließ, war sie verdammt intelligent, hatte ein Jahr übersprungen und war in einem Großteil ihren Entscheidungen so viel erwachsener als ich es je sein werde. Sie war selbstbewusst und brauchte kein Make-up um hübsch zu sein, obwohl sie auf den ersten Blick nur durchschnittlich wirkte. Weder sehr schlank oder besonders durchtrainiert, trotz der Größe keine Modelfigur. Doch für mich war sie wunderschön. Ist es immer noch. Mit jedem Tag schöner, wenn es überhaupt geht. Sie hatte- zumindest damals- auch eine wunderschöne, angenehme Stimme, die ein wenig im Kontrast zu ihrer hellen Singstimme stand und die mir immer eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken jagte, wenn sie mir leise Dinge ins zuflüsterte, Dinge, die nur für mich bestimmt waren. Jetzt hat sie vielleicht eine andere Person, der sie diese kleinen, süßen Nichtigkeiten ins Ohr flüstert. Vielleicht einen netten Jungen, der nicht so introvertiert ist wie ich oder ein Mädchen, was ebenfalls einen beschützenswerten Eindruck macht. Wer weiß? Das Universum vielleicht, Gott?- aber ich zumindest weiß es nicht.  
Sie war talentiert im Klavierspiel, ihre langen, schmalen Finger waren wie dazu gemacht, dem Instrument wunderbare Melodien zu entlocken, die mich jedes Mal in Ehrfurcht versetzten und in mir das Verlangen hervorriefen, in dieser Musik zu versinken, ein Teil von ihr zu werden. Ihr so auf einer anderen Ebene näherzukommen, intimer als jeglicher Körperkontakt, den wir je hatten, stärker als alle Versprechen, die wir je verbal äußerten. Sie spielte meist bekannte Lieder unserer Lieblingsband, BTS, die damals noch Bangtan Soneyandan hießen und RM war noch Rap Monster und Park Jimin hatte noch keinen korrigierten Vorderzahn. Doch dass die Lieder, die sie spielte, zum Teil über ein Jahr alt waren, änderten trotzdem nichts an der Tatsache, dass ich diese Melodien als völlig neu empfand, auf ihre wunderschönen Hände schaute und vor mich hin lächelte. Zu ihr herüberschaute. Und das Lächeln als erwidert sah. Und wenn wir anfingen, zu singen, sie in ihrer hellen Honigstimme und ich mit meinem mädchenhaften Sopran, war es wie eine private Feier, zu der nur wir beide eingeladen waren, von der auch nur wir beide wussten. Denn wenn sie sang, tat sie es entweder nur für sich oder für mich, für uns. Nicht für irgendwelche unwichtigen Nebenpersonen, die nicht verstanden, was für eine enge Verbindung man mit der Musik haben kann. Da ich selbst aus einer musikalischen Familie stamme, war es für mich selbstverständlich, sich in sein Instrument zu verlieben, das Spiel auf diesem als mehr als nur ein Hobby zu betrachten. Ich fing an, Klavier zu lernen. Und ich verliebte mich in das Klavierspiel genauso wie in sie. Vielleicht weil ich ihr so näher kommen wollte, vielleicht weil ich selber schon immer mal diese Fähigkeit besitzen wollte, aber noch nie einen wirklichen Grund hatte, es zu erlernen. Allerdings bekam sie das schon nicht mehr mit, da sie zu dem Zeitpunkt bereits weg war.  
Doch mit ihr gab es auf einmal so viele Gründe, neue Dinge zu wagen, die ich sonst nie getan hätte oder über die ich einfach nicht nachgedacht hatte. Sie sagte mir, sie fand mich mit offenen Haaren unglaublich hübsch, also trug ich sie nicht wie sonst zusammengebunden, sondern offen, nur, damit sie meine Haarpracht verwuscheln konnte und ich war nicht in der Lage, mich zu revanchieren, zum Teil lag es an dem Größenunterschied, zum Teil an der Tatsache, dass ihre kurzen, dunklen, bitterschokoladenfarbenen Haare immer so fielen, dass es gut aussah. Dass sie gut aussah. Aber trotzdem verbrachte sie ungefähr so viel Zeit wie ich vor dem Spiegel, obwohl meine langen, blonden Haare aussahen, als würden sie viel mehr Pflege benötigen, als ich ihnen wirklich gab.  
Ich war immer das ,,Mädchen“, ich, mit meinen Prinzessinnen- Haaren, um die mich Einige beneideten und auf welche ich durchaus stolz war und es immer noch bin, nicht zuletzt, da sie mir sagte, dass sie meine Haare schön fand. Ich, mit meinen Röcken und Kleidern, den hohen Schuhen, dem Makeup und den klimpernden Ohrringen, war auf den ersten Blick so ziemlich das komplette Gegenteil von ihr.  
Sie besaß gerade mal zwei Kleider, eine Kollektion an bequemen Sneakers und gemütlichen Hoodies, hatte ihre bitterschokoladenfarbenen Haare in einem hübschen, wenn auch leicht unkonventionellem Kurzhaarschnitt, benutzte keine Verniedlichungsformen oder Kosenamen so wie ich es tat und wenn meine Lippen manchmal rot geschminkt an die einer Porzellanpuppe erinnerten, so waren ihre schmal wie die eines Jungen.  
Wenn ich mit meinem Erscheinen und dem mädchenhaften Verhalten neben ihr an besagte Porzellanpuppe oder eine Prinzessin erinnerte, mit den stark geschminkten Augen, den glatten, blonden Haaren, rot oder wahlweise pink betonten Lippen und den Accessoires, dann war sie ein magisches Geschöpf, welches mich mit ihrer Existenz zum Nachdenken anregte und mich aus meinem goldenen Zimmer lockte. Sie war diejenige, die mir zeigte, dass man sich manchmal einfach nicht zu viele Gedanken machen sollte und den Moment genießen sollte, ohne an die Konsequenzen und an das Danach zu denken, welches sich gegen Ende unserer Beziehung ankündigte und in den Hinterköpfen bereits seit geraumer Zeit verankert war. Doch wir blendeten es aus, alberten mit meinem rosafarbenen Litschi- Bodyspray herum, welches ich danach nicht mehr anblicken konnte, ohne an sie zu denken, genauso, wie ich ein Jahr später immer noch nicht in der Lage bin, bestimmte Lieder zu hören ohne mich innerlich zu verkrampfen.  
Sie selbst war nicht so zerbrechlich wie ich, hatte aber trotzdem nicht nur das Kumpelhafte, Aufgeschlossene sondern auch eine gewisse feminine Aura, die vermittelte, dass sie deine beste Freundin oder deine schlimmste Feindin sein könnte, wenn du sie betrügst ohne Reue zu zeigen. Denn auch wenn sie nicht weinte, kannte sie ebenfalls die unsichtbaren Narben, die durch das Vertrauen in die falschen Personen entstehen. Als falsche Schlange hatte deswegen niemand eine Chance bei ihr, selbst ihre ,,Freunde“, mit denen sie sich umgab- oder die sie umgaben?- als wir uns kennenlernten, waren nach näherer Betrachtung nichts weiter als Mitläufer. Allerdings nicht diese typischen ,,Cheerleader“, die alles nachplappern und hinter dem Rücken der entsprechenden Person lästern, sondern es waren Mädchen, die sich an sie hielten , da sie sich bereits kannten und alles andere eine Zeitverschwendung wäre. Denn warum sollte man sich mit Leuten beschäftigen, die man eh nur für eine kurze Zeit sah, wenn man die eigenen lediglich oberflächlich kannte? Trotzdem kritisierten sie meine neue Freundin aufgrund ihres Musikgeschmackes, der mit mir geteilten Faszination asiatischer Subkulturen und bestimmt noch weiterer Dinge, die allerdings nicht so heftig diskutiert wurden wie die ersten genannten. Doch wie sie mir sagte, es waren keine echten oder guten Freunde, sondern lediglich Leute aus der Umgebung, Leute, denen man kurz zunickt, wenn man ihnen zufällig begegnet, um nicht als asozial oder unhöflich zu gelten. Mich hätte es anfangs aber kein bisschen überrascht, wenn sie beste Freunde wären, die sich lediglich ein wenig aufziehen. Ich bin eh ein wenig naiv, was so was angeht- wenn man mir sagen würde, dass ein Mädchen sich nach zweiwöchigem Dauerstreit mit ihrem Exfreund verträgt und die beiden jetzt eine Dreierbeziehung mit dem Mädchen, mit dem er sie betrogen hat, führen würden, welche die ältere Cousine der Betrogenen ist- ich würde es ohne zu zögern glauben. Denn obwohl ich selber genau wusste, dass nicht alles gut ist, wenn man es die anderen mit einem falschen Lächeln glauben lässt, klammerte ich mich an den Gedanken, dass sie da ist und alles besser macht und ich alles Negative dadurch abwerfen konnte. Und für eine Zeit klappte es auch ganz gut- zu gut- denn nach der Trennung war alles schlimmer als vorher, das Vorher erwies sich hier lediglich als kleinen Vorgeschmack auf das Nachher, welches einen Fall ins Bodenlose für mich bedeutete.  
Denn wenn sie eins war, dann einfühlsam. Die ganze Zeit, in der wir zusammen waren, ging es ihr darum, dass wir gemeinsam eine schöne Zeit hatten und um die ganzen kleinen Dinge, die für mich ebenfalls wichtig waren, doch für einige meiner Freunde schon eine unnötige, aber nette Geste waren, nichts weiter. Nichts, dem man Beachtung schenken sollte. Und diese Dinge waren danach einfach weg.  
Allerdings war ich trotz meiner Introvertiertheit diejenige gewesen, die sie zuerst ansprach, etwas, das niemand erwartet hatte. Denn normalerweise ließ ich alle Chanen zu sozialisieren, verstreichen, da ich niemanden unterbrechen will, wenn er gerade ein Gespräch mit einer anderen Person führt, doch mit dieser für mich so selbstverständlichen Denkweise war ich erstaunlicherweise so gut wie allein. Jedenfalls, was die Umsetzung betraf. Doch ich bin mir sicher, dass, wenn ich andere einfach unterbrechen würde, wie sie mich unterbrachen, wenn ich gerade dabei war, jemanden meine Probleme näherzubringen, dann wäre ich die unhöfliche und rücksichtslose Person. Denn ich beschwerte mich nicht bei denjenigen und deswegen wurde es als Selbstverständlichkeit gewertet. Und deswegen plante ich es langsam ein, unterbrochen zu werden, weswegen ich mir manchmal die Frage nach der Sinnlosigkeit der Konversation stellte.  
Doch mit ihr war dies nicht so, weswegen es wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht war, mit der Rücksichtslosigkeit meines sozialen Umfeldes konfrontiert zu werden, welche sich nach ihrer Abwesenheit immer deutlicher bemerkbar machte.  
Weder meine Freunde oder Familie, denen ich andeutete, dass ich jemanden kennenlernte, hätten den ersten Schritt von mir erwartet, doch letztere wusste nicht mal von meiner Sexualität, aus dem einfachen Grund der nicht vorhandenen Notwendigkeit, ihnen mitzuteilen, dass ich keinen Traummann brauchte, wenn ich genauso gut eine Traumfrau haben könnte. Oder einen Traum-Transgender. Und von meinen Freunden- hier stellt sich die Frage, welche Leute ich als Freunde bezeichnen konnte, da ich manchmal nur als eine Art Lückenfüller benutzt wurde. Es machte mir zwar auf den ersten Blick vielleicht nichts aus, denn ich mochte diese Personen und verbrachte meine Zeit gerne mit ihnen, was auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhte, doch wenn für sie nach einem Tag bereits unwichtig war, dass ich existierte, neigte ich doch eher dazu, mich sehr schnell emotional abhängig zu machen. Es war für diese Leute selbstverständlich, dass ich sie über meine Probleme informierte, damit sie ihre Neugier befriedigten, doch ich sah es als Chance an, mit Leuten in Kontakt zu kommen, die ich heimlich für ihre Rücksichtslosigkeit und ihre Art, gewisse Dinge mit einer Selbstverständlichkeit hinzunehmen, bewunderte. Und vielleicht noch für ihr Aussehen.  
Oder einfach mit jenen Personen, die in der Nahrungskette über mir waren und es selber nicht so sahen, da die Leute mit dem größten Einfluss es immer herunterspielen, dass sie andere Leute bewusst und unbewusst ignorierten und ausgrenzten. Es immer noch tun, wenn die Methoden auch mit der Zeit variieren. Und die Leute, die, wie ich, froh waren, ab und an mit ihnen in Kontakt zu treten, sich von ihnen umarmen zu lassen und Komplimente auszutauschen, hielten die Klappe. Meistens jedenfalls. Doch wenn man das Glück hatte, außerhalb jeglicher schulischer Projekte oder Ähnlichem sich bei ihnen zu treffen, um über seine gesellschaftsfähigen Probleme zu reden und Worte über die Hackordnung herausrutschten, dann wurde es runtergespielt. Wir sind doch eine super Gemeinschaft. Sagten sie. Wir behandeln alle gleich. Ich könnte kotzen. Tat ich dann irgendwann auch.  
Ich wusste nicht, ob ich nebenbei noch hysterisch lachen, weinen oder einfach nur den Kopf schütteln sollte. Sie sahen es bis zu einem bestimmten Grad wirklich nicht. Sie waren alle oberflächlicher als gedacht.  
Enttäuschend.  
Aber sie war nicht so. Sie sah es.  
Doch das nützte mir schon nichts mehr.  
Denn dann war sie weg. Gerade dann, wenn ich sie am meisten gebraucht hätte. Ich will nicht abstreiten, dass sie genau dann kam, als ich es nötig hatte, dass sie der Grundstein für die Lösung gewisser Probleme war, doch als sie weg war und ich sie aus Schock bereits halb verdrängt hatte, wurde ich vor schier unlösbare Probleme gestellt. Und die Lösung bestand darin, alles in mich reinzufressen und wieder auszukotzen. Mit reinfressen sind auch Gefühle und Gedanken gemeint, aber die wurde ich erst Wochen, eher Monate später, los. Zu dem Zeitpunkt, wo ich diese Emotionen und Gedankengänge am dringendsten loswerden und teilen wollte, war alles zu laut um mich herum. Niemand bekam meine Verfassung mit, niemand sah die stummen Tränen, was aber daran lag, dass ich sie routiniert unter vielen Schichten Make-up versteckte. Denn ich hielt immer noch daran fest, dass alles gut wäre, wenn die anderen es dachten, dass alles nicht so schlimm wäre, wie es immer klang, dass ich alles unter Kontrolle hatte. Doch als ich realisierte, dass ich so was von nicht mehr die Kontrolle über mich hatte, war ich an dem Punkt angelangt, an dem ich hilflos am Boden lag, von hellen Farben angestrahlt, vielleicht ein freundliches Gelb, ein helles Rosa, Orange. Alles naive, warme Farben. Doch jetzt erinnerten sie mich mehr an meinen Mageninhalt als an glückliche Zeiten. In dem hellen Licht war ich bloßgestellt. Das Make-up verschwamm und löste sich unter den Tränen und dem Speichel so wie dem Nasenschleim der täglich mein Gesicht herunterfloss, doch trotzdem wusch ich alles ab und verdeckte die Augenringe und die gerötete Nase unter Schichten von billigem Concealer, denn ich wollte immer präsentabel aussehen, egal, ob ich alleine eine Runde lief oder die Großeltern zu Besuch kamen. Ich hatte sogar Angst, mir die Nase zu putzen, wenn ich allein unterwegs war und ein Auto vorbeifuhr, da die Insassen mich ja kennen könnten und die Sekunde, in der sie mich sahen und erkannten, mich als ästhetische Katastrophe abstempeln könnten. Nicht nur könnten, sie würden, davon war ich fest überzeugt.  
Sie hätte das alles niemals zugelassen, doch jetzt war sie ja nicht mehr da, um mich davon abzuhalten.  
Trotzdem hatte ich immer noch im Kopf, wie sie mir bestimmte Diäten ausredete.  
Manchmal schreckte ich mitten in der Nacht auf, da der ekelhafte Geruch nach Erbrochenem mich hellwach werden ließ, wenn ich kurz davor war einzuschlafen. Und obwohl ich diesen Schlaf gut gebrauchen konnte, entschwand er mir, die Nacht war vorbei, ehe sie überhaupt anfing. Trotzdem schaffte ich es irgendwie, schulisch nicht zurückzubleiben und meinen Zweierschnitt aufrechtzuerhalten. Ich rutschte ein wenig ab, aber trotzdem frage ich mich rückblickend, wie ich das geschafft hatte. Trotzdem fühlte ich mich im Vergleich zu meinen Freunden schlecht und dumm.  
Nach einigen Wochen rückte sie deswegen immer mehr in den Hintergrund, da mein Äußeres meine Gedanken mehr beanspruchte als alles andere. Doch trotz dem anfänglichen Schmerz weinte ich in der Zeit nicht wegen ihr. Generell so gut wie gar nicht. Das passierte alles mehr als ein halbes Jahr nach der Trennung, als ich in einer Playlist eines dieser Lieder hörte. Es war schrecklich. Und spätestens nach 8 Monaten, als ich einigermaßen im Einklang mit mir selbst war und deswegen Zeit hatte, über anderes nachzudenken, kam alles wieder so klar vor mein inneres Auge, als wäre jene schicksalhafte Begegnung gestern gewesen. Details, die ich glaubte, vergessen zu haben, wurden mir ernuet bewusst, Räume, in denen wir waren, lagen so deutlich vor mir, ich konnte die Möbel förmlich greifen: das Bett, in dem wir aneinander gekuschelt Teaser und das neuste Musikvideo unserer Lieblingsband ansahen und fangirlten, der Tisch mit dem Knabberzeug, die zu helle Lampe. Bitterschokolade. Das Body-spray. Das Klavier. Ihr Weckerklingelton. Doch als mir nach einem Jahr bewusst wurde, dass eine sehr hohe Chance bestand, dass sie mich bereits erfolgreich verdrängt hatte, ging alles erneut bergab. Meinen Geburtstag verbrachte ich krank in meinem Bett, die Wochen danach war ich ein heulender Haufen Unglück, ich spielte mit dem Gedanken alles wieder auszukotzen, doch ich wusste, dass ich es nicht machen würde, denn sonst würde ich meine Freundin enttäuschen, die mir durch diese Phase half, nachdem ich mit ihr sprach. Und wenn ich eines nicht zerstören wollte, dann war es mein Ruf, zuverlässig zu sein. Und meine Körper vielleicht auch noch. Doch nachdem ich Wochen später mit zwei engen Freunden über sie sprach immer und immer wieder, wurde es immer trüber. Die ersten Male war es beruhigend, helfend. Doch je mehr ich darüber sprach, umso emotionsloser wurde ich dabei. Es war lediglich eine Auflistung von Fakten, gekoppelt mit Gefühlen. Ich wusste nicht was ich tun sollte, ich sah, wie sich meine Geldbörse mit Kassenzetteln für Bitterschokolade füllte. 

Und jetzt, wo alles wieder einigermaßen gut ist, ich das erste Mal seit Jahren bewusst ungeschminkt rausgehen kann und keine Panik bekomme, wenn ich sehe, dass ich zugenommen habe oder wenn jemand sagt ,,Das ist echt zum Kotzen!“- dann kommt alles wieder hoch, wenn ich die ganz bestimmten Lieder höre, bewusst oder unbewusst, denn ich will nichts vergessen, es kommt hoch, wenn jemand den Ort erwähnt, an dem wir uns kennenlernten, wenn ich Mädchen mit ähnlich aussehender Frisur sehe, denn nicht viele haben als Haarfarbe Bitterschokolade.  
Bitterschokolade.  
Die Farbe, mit der ich sie verbinde.  
Bitter wie der Fakt, dass sie weg ist und Schokolade für das Süße, was die mehr oder weniger unbekümmerte Beziehung ausmachte, obwohl wir wussten, dass es nicht lange gut gehen kann. Wie, dass man weiß, dass man nicht zu viel Schokolade konsumieren sollte ,es aber trotzdem macht, weil man nicht aufhören kann. Oder man hört auf, weil man weiß, was gut für die Gesundheit ist. Bei uns war es ein Zwischending: Wenn wir die Möglichkeit gehabt hätten, mehr zu konsumieren- wir hätten es getan, ohne an die Kalorien zu denken.  
Doch manchmal wird man nicht vor die Wahl gestellt, es ist die bittere Realität, die uns auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurückwirft, wenn wir glauben, wir befinden uns im siebten Himmel. Denn der Fall tut weh, so ohne Fallschirm. Denn wenn der zerbrechliche Körper in unkontrollierten Drehungen auf dem Boden aufprallt, man Sekunden vorher hilflos mit den Armen rudert, obwohl man weiß, dass es nichts bringen wird, erscheint alles, was man bisher erreichte, sinnlos. Der Körper prallt mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Krachen auf dem Boden auf, dem Geräusch von zersplitternden Kochen, was so grausam und brutal klingt, dass ein Betrachter, der zufällig vorbeikommt, noch Wochen später Albträume davon hat. Doch der Anblick, der sich diesem Betrachter bietet, sorgt für ein geschocktes Aufkeuchen, ein Stehenbleiben und ein sich vor Schock und Ekel nicht mehr rühren können. Denn nun lag der Körper, welcher sich zuvor im freien Fall befand, als Pfütze menschlicher Organe und Knochenstücke auf dem Boden, das Gras tränkte sich mit diversen organischen Flüssigkeiten, saugte sie begierig auf.  
Stille. Lediglich das unregelmäßige nach Luft schnappen des Beobachters durchbrach den schweren Schleier des Todes, welcher sich über das Szenario legte. Der Anblick, welcher sich dem Außenstehenden bat, würde dafür sorgen, dass dieser einen panischen Schrei ausstieß, als er einen geplatzten Augapfel erkannte, welcher in seinem zermatschten Zustand nur noch identifizierbar war, die inneren Organe waren zu einem einzigen Brei in einer unappetitlichen Farbe geworden, einzelne glibberige Stücken lagen ein wenig von der großen Pfütze entfernt, die einzelnen Knochenstücke waren nicht mehr identifizierbar. Die Stücken nahe dem rot getränktem Gänseblümchen könnten vom Unterarm genauso wie von dem starken Oberschenkelknochen stammen, beide wurden beim Aufprall sofort zerschmettert und bohrten sich aus der Haut, welche nun lediglich als blutgetränkte Fetzten erkennbar war. Der anonyme Fußgänger würde sich die Seele aus dem Leib schreien, als er realisierte, dass seine hellen Turnschuhe sich langsam rot färbten, der pure Horror stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben, er hatte die eine Hand fest zu einer Faust geballt, die Knöchel traten bereits weiß hervor, während die andere Hand sich in den Stoff seiner Hose krallte. Die Augen weit aufgerissen und die Zähne nach dem Schrei fest zusammengebissen sah er selber furchterregend aus, wie eine Art Abschreckung. Und als er den zertrümmerten Schädel sah, das eine Auge nach innen gedreht, doch aufgrund des zertrümmerten Kopfes fiel es nicht mehr auf, biss er sich hart auf die Unterlippe. Er schmeckte das Blut und obwohl er wusste, dass es von ihm selber war, dass er der Verursacher der metallisch schmeckenden Flüssigkeit war, stolperte er nach vorn. Sein eigenes Körpergewicht wurde zu viel für den Beobachter, das letzte, was er vor dem Aufprall sah, war rotes Gras.  
Doch nachdem der anonyme Fußgänger aufstand, voller Ekel seine blutbefleckten Klamotten betrachtete und ein Taxi rief, wurde nicht in ein Krankenhaus für Schocktherapie gebracht; niemand kümmerte sich um ihn. Es würde später jemand kommen und den Betrachter fragen, warum er sich so seltsam benahm, vielleicht ein Freund oder Arbeitskollege. Doch dann würde bereits alles zu spät sein, das Bild der zermatschten Leiche war für immer in seine Netzhaut eingebrannt, es war dazu bestimmt, ihn um den Schlaf und langsam um den Verstand bringen, er würde immer wieder das Knacken hören, mit dem die Knochen brachen und in tausende Kleinsteile zersplitterten. In Folge dessen die inneren Organe schutzlos ließen, weswegen sich diese über die Wiese verteilten und das Gras und die Gänseblümchen bedeckten. Doch obwohl der Betrachter den Sturz wie in einer Art Trance ansah, unfähig, wegzuschauen, da er von dem Horror der Szene gefesselt wurde, könnte er beim genauen Hinschauen eine Sache bemerken: Das Herz fehlte. Denn er selber war das Herz. Er hatte überlebt, indem er sich rechtzeitig vor dem Fall verabschiedete, denn er wusste bereits, dass man nicht vor der Realität fliehen konnte. Bevor der Körper fiel, vollkommen unvorbereitet und hilflos, suchte er bereits den Fallschirm. Den einzigen Fallschirm.  
Und deswegen war er dazu verdammt, den Körper fallen und zerbrechen zu sehen, immer und immer wieder. Und er konnte lediglich zusehen und schreien, wenn das Skelett seine schützende Wirkung verlor, das weiche, warme Innenleben sich über das Gras und die Gänseblümchen verteilte. Das Herz würde sich regenerieren, sich einen neuen, alten Körper mit derselben Seele zu suchen, einen Körper im neuen Lebensjahr, mit etwas längeren Haaren, mit mehr oder weniger Make-up, mit neuen und jedem Mal älteren Augen, welche sich nicht in Farbe oder Form veränderten, doch mit der Sichtweise, mit der sie ihre Umwelt betrachteten. Das Herz würde durch die Augen, welche nun normal im Schädel und nicht zermatscht auf dem Boden waren, neue Leute sehen, die sie zu einem Flug hoch hinaus überreden würden. Und das Herz, der Betrachter, ließ es zu, unfähig und unwillig sich zu wehren, da es die Schmerzen zwar kannte, es aber jedes Mal erneut faszinierend fand, wie hoch man kam, ohne es zu bemerken. Vielleicht würde man ja dieses Mal nicht abstürzen. Doch obwohl die Gestalt des Körpers sich veränderte, er in seine Erwachsenenform wuchs, die Bewegungen graziler, die Hände ohne auffälligen Nagellack sondern mit kurzen Fingernägeln, wie sie für das Klavierspiel praktisch sind, blieb eines immer gleich.  
Die warme Farbe von Bitterschokolade, welche das letzte war, was die fallende Person sah, bevor sie auf dem Boden aufkam und für eine Weile nichts mehr sehen würde, so lange, bis der Betrachter in die organische Pfütze fiel und sich wieder aufrappelte, aufstand, um erneut in schwindelerregende Höhen zu fliegen. Mit nur einem Fallschirm. Und immer wieder würde Bitterschokolade das letzte sein, was die zum Unglück verdammte Person zu sich nehmen würde, egal, ob das neue Individuum, was zum Flug verführte, eine Milchallergie hatte oder nicht.  
Bitterschokolade. Orange, Gelb, ein zartes Rosa. Alles naive, warme Farben. Musik. Ein Klavier. Zwei Mädchenstimmen. Wärme. Du bist warm.  
Aber vor allem Bitterschokolade.

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo erstmal ^-^/  
> So, ich hoffe, das Ende war verständlich und nachvollziehbar, ich bin wirklich sehr gespannt, was ihr davon haltet.  
> Es war eine Geschichte von zwei jugendlichen Mädchen, die Ich-Erzählerin war ich selber, die das Ganze verarbeiten musste und wegen der Essstörung: Das ist meine persönliche Geschichte, das ist mir so wie beschrieben passiert, fangt bitte nie damit an, denn es gibt immer Leute, die euch kritisieren, egal, was ihr macht oder wie ihr ausseht, aber es gibt genauso Personen, die euch wunderschön finden, auch wenn ihr selber es nicht tut.  
> Wenn ihr ähnliche Erfahrungen gemacht habt und darüber reden wollt oder mit eurer Sexualität struggelt, dann bin ich für euch da. Versprochen. Alles wird gut. Und denkt daran: Schönheit liegt im Auge des Betrachters und Liebe ist Liebe, egal mit wem. Es gibt kein falsches Geschlecht zum Verlieben, ich bin selber katholisch und pansexuell. Ich hoffe, ihr könnt euch das aus der Story und dieser Notiz mitnehemen und denkt daran: Es gibt immer ein Licht am Ende des Tunnels, egal in welcher Form oder Farbe. Vielleicht ist es ja ein regenbogenfarbenes Licht.


End file.
